Dead 4 Life 2 Angel Virus
by Carnage Chain
Summary: The second story in the Dead 4 Life series. This is set during Dead 4 Life but follows the Left 4 Dead 2 survivors. But with the evolution in the virus the survivors turn to a strange masked man known only as "Angel"


**This apocalypse has been the nightmare, everyone feared. I am the thing the apocalypse fears. My blade has been the demise of many infected, common and special.** **My mask is the final sight of those infected ever see. My coat and clothes is constant reminder of the struggles the humans face out there in the ruins. My body, hidden by my clothes and bandages is the vessel of my purpose. My purpose is a simple one... kill all infected.**

**I stand on top of a ruined hotel, the sun beaming down my dark leather trench coat, blooded by the numerous infected that have already fallen at my blade. My mask, leather, crimson, stitched, strapped on the back, hidden by my hood. My sword crimson over the silver, gold and leather grip. I stand high above the city as the infected scramble down on the streets below. **

"May the gods have mercy on your souls" **My words ring quiet and hollow through the ruined city. I jumped from the roof, my sword held tightly. Gravity does the work while i ride along. I fall down at least seventy stories, the wing rushing through my coat and the hope for a brighter tomorrow, quickly fading from sight.**

**I raise my sword as my muscles tense. I bring my sword down cleaving a head in twine followed quickly by a spin on my heels, decapitating several more infected. Jumping high into the i sheath my sword and tense my fist. Soon gravity takes hold and i am brought down to the ground, slamming my fist into the ground sending a shockwave through the ground. **

**Any infected caught into the shockwave was ripped to shreds. Now you realise i am less human than the infected that feast on their flesh. Allow me to explain but to do that i have to go back to before the outbreak even began, several years in fact.**

**It was during the creation of the Cell vaccine, a vaccine that was meant to be the cure for cancer. A medical breakthrough however during its creation some cells, separated from the actual vaccine. It is this that became the Angel virus, a virus that was the counterpart of the Cell vaccine.**

**It is from this one cell that i was born. I remember nothing of my lift before waking in a military compound, the compound itself was deserted and it there i got my attire and weapon. The effects of the Angel virus make me immune to this outbreak, my senses are greatly advanced and i share traits with the hooded infected known as Hunters.**

**The traits are our jumping and climbing abilities. My strength abilities can be compared to the strength of the Tank infected. My prowess at speed can be compared the speed of the general infected, i never tire, i do not hunger, i do not thirst and i feel no emotion.**

**I am immune to the acid, thrown forth from the Spitters. The Jockey is an infected i share no comparable traits. The Charger and Boomer are two others i share no comparable traits. Only one thing more things of mine are comparable to the infected. My claws may look like the claws of a Hunter but they are sharper than the claws of a Witch. **

**To fully what I am, you must understand the green flu that was the disguise of the Cell vaccine. When the outbreak was in the initial stages, codenamed the corruption stage the army decided to investigate the potential of the Angel virus.**

**They found an infected individual and as the infection progressed into the mutation stage. The difference between the Corruption stage and the Mutation stage is that when the infection reaches the Mutation stage the body begins to undergo radical changes. **

**In the case of an individual he was turning into a Hunter infected. During the Mutation change they injected the Angel virus into the being, at first the virus seem to reverse the effects of the infection but before they could document the changes, the infected broke into the area and killed everyone except the subject.**

**The changes continued as the infected subject reverted to human form with slight changes. His body contained a new strain of the virus and it is this strain that allowed the subject to obtain abilities similar to the infected.**

**Though his body is similar to the infected, his eyes for one are glazed white almost like a common. His body was more defined and toned almost like the human equivalent of a tank. His organs also underwent changes but because the changes were not documented, it is unknown what kind of changes.**

**His skin took on a pale grey tint, much as other infected. His nails became claws very similar to the Hunter infected but they are sharper and more deadly than the Witch infected. The infected seem to be able to tell the subject apart from them.**

**I am that subject, though i barely remember what happened before i was infected with the Cell vaccine and had the Angel virus merged with the Cell vaccine. Through it all, i have but one weakness, the voice.**

**The voice, it talks to me, tells me to kill and feed. I am a infected that has regained some of humanity but the voice is keen to make me lose it again. I stand high above the city and see a group of humans, three males and one female. The Voice cries out to me **_"Go ahead feed... FEED!" _**A constant battle rages both around me and inside me.**

**Through it all, i have seen a great deal of pain at the hands of my infected brethren. I saw a military helicopter fly overhead when a strange sight caught my eye. A Hunter that appeared to be sabotaging the helicopter. I have heard of some new strain of the Cell vaccine that evolved from the previous strain.**

**It seemed this Hunter has succeeded, the helicopter is crashing and... i smell fresh blood.. Survivors. Seems things are getting more interested around here.**


End file.
